


give me a scar, so i won't forget you

by catboychikage



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboychikage/pseuds/catboychikage
Summary: Being with Tonooka feels like home.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tonooka Takumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	give me a scar, so i won't forget you

The first time Itaru had been to Tonooka’s house was shortly after they had become friends. Tonooka had invited him over to play video games, and of course, Itaru said yes (much more excitedly than he’d ever admit.). It had been fairly normal, the two played for hours, clearing multiple dungeons before Itaru headed home so as to not worry his older sister.

Soon enough, Itaru going over to Tonooka’s house to play video games became more and more frequent, and today was no different. They’d been dating for a few weeks now at this point, and he had to admit, Itaru liked being with Tonooka more than he liked being at his own home. With fairly absent parents and a sister who nagged him almost constantly, being able to get away and excitedly chat away about the newest addition to his favorite series with his boyfriend was a much needed change. 

Something Itaru noted was how Tonooka’s parents were seemingly never home. He’d seen them once or twice, but otherwise the two were alone while he visited. He didn’t ask, though, if Tonooka wanted to talk about it, he’d tell him on his own. 

Currently, the two were in Tonooka’s room. As per usual, they were playing Kniroun together, the only sounds in the room were of the in-game dialogue and their banter as they cleared level after level. When Itaru reaches a particularly hard level, his face scrunches up in concentration. He clears the level with a ★★★★★ rating, and cheers as he does so. Being so focused, he hardly notices how Tonooka had not been of any help _at all_ during the final boss, and he starts to complain before he’s cut off abruptly.

“Hey, Chiga, you look really cute when you’re all concentrated like that,” Tonooka says with a smile, putting down the game controller and moving his hand closer to Itaru’s experimentally. 

Itaru looked puzzled for a minute, blush creeping onto his cheeks as he looked at Tonooka. He never really saw himself or anything he did as cute, was he really? He wasn’t sure, but he really did like the compliment. He grabs Tonooka’s hand with his own and links their fingers together before replying (although quietly.)

“..Jeez, you could have at least helped me with that final boss. You’re so embarrassing..”

Tonooka just laughs. 

Now embarrassed and unable to focus, Itaru saves his game progress and tosses his controller over to the side before putting his head on Tonooka’s shoulder. The room is silent for a while before Itaru breaks the silence.

“..I love you, Tono.”

“Love you too, Chiga.”

It’s not long before Itaru falls asleep with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Tonooka removes his hand from Itaru’s and instead wraps his arm around the other, gently running his fingers through Itaru’s hair as he sleeps. 

Itaru feels safe and accepted with Tonooka. He never wants their time together to end, and he hopes it never will.


End file.
